


You make my head burn

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Charles, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Erik is Kinky, Handcuffs, Lap Sex, M/M, Metal kink, Missionary Position, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Promise of Sex, Sex, Sex Promise, Sexual Content, Single Parent Erik, Single Parents, Submission, Top!Erik, Undressing, single parent charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is a single parent that has a little sexual frustration and Charles,another single mutant parent, wants to help him;  Will their CHildren play they'll play too, another game</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Erik Lensherr is a fresh single\sexually frustrated parent. So frustrated as a matter of fact, his sexual frustration gives migraines to Charles Xavier, another single \hot\ mutant parent. Charles kindly invites the twins and Lorna for playdates with David, to give Erik some "me-time" which quickly becomes "adult time" with Charles while the children are busy watching the new Avengers cartoons.

-Erik your here, finally!- He said Smiling at the man in front of him- And you brought Wanda and Pietro, aww-he said in the most pitched voice he could- and the beautiful Lorna.  
-C’mon kids, kiss in the cheek Mister Xavier…that is good children- he said as one by one greeted Charles with a kiss.  
-You can call me Charles kids.  
David walked and to the room and run to Pietro and Wanda, and they run into him as well- Lets go play the avengers, I’ll be captain, before the show starts.  
-David you promised that I would be captain this time.  
-Okay I’ll be Iron Man then.  
The kids run after David that was guiding them to his room.  
-And Erik, aren’t you going to greet me with a kiss?  
Erik looked at Charles with a wink- I would if I have had five years old again.  
-C’mon Erik, let’s sit in the living room.  
Erik followed the other man to the big room.  
-Your house is huge…I meant mansion-he said correcting himself in total astonishment.  
-Thank you please Erik sit beside me.  
-Okay then, being a single parent has left you feeling lonely I guess. How are you taking it?  
-I am fine, Moira wasn’t that important to me.  
-From what I heard it’s not like that, you are having migraines David told me.  
-Well but it’s not from that.  
-Well then; I didn’t suffer to much when Magda left. I mean she was just a one stand night girl, I was surprised that she stayed long enough to deliver Lorna…then she left. But I am okay now. But what about those migraines?...you should see a doctor.  
-Well it isn’t exactly normal migraines…you know that I am a mutant, don’t you?  
-Of course Charles, if not I wouldn’t let my children play with David. After all they go to a mutant school Charles.  
-How dumb of me.  
-Not really.  
-I am a telepath.  
-Well that explains a lot of things, those migraines come from your telepathy.  
Charles leaned forward to Erik- It’s because of you.  
-What did I do?  
-Every time I drop my kid in your house or we found each other in the school or the café your frustration invades my mind.  
-Woa, did you enter my mind?  
-No, Erik…you broadcast your feelings and they are killing me. I know the thing you want to do…you want to feel powerful again and give everything to someone in the process of a sexual intercourse, you want to mark someone…you want to make someone yours and love and control that person for the rest of your life. You want to dominate.  
-I am so sorry then Charles, is just that I haven’t had sex in a long time nor someone to call mine.  
-I understand Erik, why don’t we…-Charles was interrupted by the children running into the room turning the T.V. and catching the Avengers intro.  
Erik stand up-Yes.  
Charles smiled dirty at him and said- David!  
-Yes dad?  
-Erik and I will go upstairs, cuz he is feeling tired and he needs to sleep, so promise me something…  
-Yeah?  
-That you and the kids will behave, if not I am coming right down and there is no more T.V. for any of you, understand.  
-Yes!!!  
-Good boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik used his powers to unzip Charles jeans and pulled them down- Some powers are useful, aren’t they Erik?  
-You have no idea my dear Charles  
-Please do show.  
-Do you really want me to?-He said cupping Charles face in his hands.  
-Yes, Erik…lay it on my, every fantasy that you have given it to me…I am yours, take all that you want from me…Erik-he sight when he said the others man name.  
-I will…Charles- He said parting his lip to touch Charles own lips. He hold Charles by the hips as he began undressing the man with his power-Metal buttons?  
-I had a real problem trying to take the others out and putting these on instead, so you just could undo them easily.  
-You did that for me?  
-Yes Erik.  
-Come here and give me a kiss.  
They kissed hungrily and passionately, as Charles began to take off Erik’s shirt; Charles put the palm of his hands over Erik’s chest. With his powers he pulled down his jeans and left them both on their underwear, as he kicked his shoes off. He made Charles lock his legs on his hips and he carried him over the bed; when he reached the desired place he laid James over the bed with the most inexplicable care. The kisses returned more passionate than before as Erik pulled Charles underwear off.  
-You look beautiful naked Charles-The telepath blushed at those words- and you look cute blushing like that.  
The beds metal bars began moving forming a little dildo- Don’t worry this is just the start, this is so I can reach your pretty red lips while you I am opening you.   
-Now that is clever thinking  
Erik chuckled at the comment and began slowly inserting the dildo into Charles private entrance as he lock their lips together, exploring Charles mouth and tasting him like his mouth was made out of honey. The dildo was getting bigger and bigger gradually, Erik measured somehow Charles body’s response to keep doing it. Till Charles was open for him.  
He lifted Charles and sited him on his lap as a the dildo became handcuffs that were placed in Charles wrists while he was holding himself to Erik’s neck-Oh, you are a kinky boy…aren’t you.  
-You have no idea Charles, no idea-He began pushing his length inside of Charles hole slowly and steady making Charles moan and feel him completely; Charles rested his head on Erik’s shoulder looking at the taller man, Erik thought that was cute of him and kissed him on the lips as he was all the way inside him. Charles felt has the metal restriction parted as Erik guided his hands behind him making another set of handcuffs in the process- I’ll hold you I promise- Erik said taking his hips in his hands and pressing them tight pulling out of him and then pushing back in.  
Charles didn’t hold back his pleasurable sounds, they were like a male siren song to Erik, which were laid out besides bin Erik’s ear. Charles took the thing in his hands pushing back in whenever Erik wanted to pull out. Erik was kissing him on the shoulder as he set a metal bar around his neck and gently pressed it against the man’s throat, cutting slowly his air supply.  
-I am a very, very bad boy. I like you like this begging for air, don’t worry I won’t hurt you, the way you part your lips.  
Erik eased the pressure and pressured again, playing with Charles throat, as the movement played with the pace he was giving to Charles hole.  
-Erik!-Charles begged, Erik could not resist that plea and stopped.  
-That bar looks good in your neck- he said reclaiming the telepaths lips.  
Charles and Erik lost themselves in the heat, Erik couldn’t stop fucking Charles and even if he could…he wouldn’t stop. Charles let his back meet the bed as Erik was fucking him; Erik didn’t take long to reunite with Charles lips taking the man’s legs upwards and wrapping them in metal bars so he didn’t need to hold them.  
-Erik, give me more!!!  
-I’ll give you all I got Charles.  
-I love you Erik.-hearing those words Erik came inside Charles, and the cum filled the other man completely, Erik afterword’s didn’t stop kissing Charles. He freed Charles from all his metal restrictions letting him anchor himself in his shoulders and neck again.  
-Where do we go now?...Charles dear.  
Charles blushed as Erik stroke his hair looking at him lovingly.  
-I don’t know. How about you move to the mansion with the kids and we try something out.  
-Maybe a ring in the future?...would you like that Charles?  
-Yes, but you’re getting ahead of yourself.  
-Am I?...you were the one saying that you loved me, that came out of the blue.  
-True. But…  
-Yeah, Charles…well take our time.- He said kissing the other man.  
-Now how I am going to explain this to David?  
-How I am going to explain this to my kids?  
-Well now we got ourselves a little challenge.  
Erik smiled at Charles words and kissed him again- As much as I enjoy seeing you like this and have a real desire to sleep…better get dressed and go down…you know the avengers are not that slow in saving the world.  
-Yeah, you are right.  
-C’mon let me dress you.  
-With your powers.  
-Oh, no Charles…that I will do with my both hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked and loved it coment please!


	3. Chapter 3

-So Pietro, Wanda and Lorna are coming to live with us?  
-Of course darling along with Erik.  
-Yes daddy!!!!!! This is the best day of my life.  
David hugged Charles tightly.  
-And there is more.  
-More good news?!!!  
-Yes, they’ll be your brother and sisters.  
-Really?  
-Yes, and Erik will be your new dad.  
-He will be my dad?  
-Yes sweetie, he and I am in love…and we are going to get married soon.  
-So they will be here forever?  
-Yes.  
-Woo Hoo!!!!!!  
There was someone in the door and David Run to open he screamed in gladness as he saw the twins-We are going to be brothers!!!!!! Isn’t that awesome?  
-Yes!!!!-Wanda screamed and they hugged like if they had waited their entire life for that  
Erik Walked to Charles leaving on the floor his belongings and hold the telepath by the hips- Everything all right dear Charles?  
-Yes, just look at them…I think this will work Erik.  
-I believe that too and very soon you will have a ring on your finger…I promise. Now lets go upstairs cuz I will…  
-Oh I know what you want.  
-You promise that you wouldn’t use your telepathy-Erik said funny.  
-Oh that’s not how I knew…it’s because I had a migraine…Erik, you make my head burn.  
Erik smiled at him and took him and his arms and took him upstairs…while the children watched the avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coment darlings!!!!!!! that is if you left a kudo...or you can do both.  
> kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and kudo!!!


End file.
